


The Sneak Attack

by WarriorFoxtail



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Based off an image, F/M, Fluff, Making Dinner, Married Life, Wholesome, tooth aching sweetness, welsh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorFoxtail/pseuds/WarriorFoxtail
Summary: Sam and Charles have been married for months now, but she never passed up and opportunity to surprise him.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	The Sneak Attack

Based off this image: [link](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/WK8nCLA0wDGy70WupDVFDB3lIwZDcVUjDkvVxAlpo9alkLBFJou6R9-AXDeh97wl_ea3R-Y_3Fd7jGtFios4tEY9If9k1HeQimYd_oYVGQLMsjv4pDETbC-QzqgUdxTdok_sQliW)

The evening was not unlike any other evening. The windows in the living room were opened halfway to allow the cool late summer breeze in. Soft music played in the background over the stereo system and the savory smell of something cooking wafted through the whole house.

Sam sat in the living room, nestled up in her over sized PJ’s and a blanket, trying to finish the next section of her new game. It was still in its early stages of programming, but the progress she’d made so far on the last section had left her feeling motivated to start the next. She clacked away on her keyboard, muttering to herself every so often when she’d hit a small snag in the code.

“How does it keep giving me this error??” she mumbled, scanning back through the code. She read the last section aloud to herself and nearly smacked her forehead when she found the issue. “Oh! That’s why it keeps glitching!” She edited the code and ran it through one more time. When it activated the proper command, she sighed and sat back. _That’s that section done,_ she thought happily.

That’s when the sound of movement in the kitchen reached her ears. The smell of food made her mouth water, but the thought of who was preparing the food tempted her even more. Smiling playfully, she quietly set her laptop aside and stood. She let the blanket drop from her shoulders, then started creeping towards the kitchen. She took care to keep her steps light as she peeked into the kitchen. The sight that greeted her made her smile stretch wider across her face.

His back was to her, as he stood at the stove. The sound of something sizzling in a pan sent Sam’s stomach growling. Then she let her eyes wander to the man cooking the food. She felt her cheeks flush a little at seeing the muscle of his shoulders and arms flex and move under his shirt. His hair was loose and the urge to run her fingers through those soft platinum locks almost made her step out and blow her cover.

For a little while she was content to just watch him work. Words couldn’t describe how much she loved these moments, where she could see him so comfortable and relaxed. The moments where he didn’t have to worry about that new client or the status of this big contract; he could just be himself. Since they’d married, she had gotten to see that side of him more and more often, and it somehow made her fall more and more in love with him.

Once she was sure he was sufficiently distracted, she made her move. On tiptoes, she silently crept closer and closer to her unsuspecting husband. She took care to watch for an opening where she wouldn’t accidentally burn or cut herself. When she found it, she sprung.

“Sneak attack!”

A soft grunt escaped him as he bumped harmlessly into the counter. He glanced over his shoulder with a playful glare as he felt his wife’s arms tighten around his middle. One hand moved over hers, his thumb stroking the back of her hand affectionately. “Darling, what on Earth are you doing?” he asked with a soft chuckle.

“Did I surprise you?” she asked, instead of answering right away. She peeked up at him with a playful grin.

“Yes, you did, but what exactly were you doing?”

“Level 18 Sneak Attack,” she exclaimed in a mock dramatic voice. “Guess it was a critical success.”

He laughed softly. It wasn’t terribly often he got to see her act so playful, but it was always so endearing to see. She was normally so shy and reserved, so seeing her be so playful and carefree was refreshing.

“I suppose it was, but I still need to finish dinner, my love.”

“I won’t get in the way,” she mumbled into the back of his shirt, tightening her grip on his waist a little.

He smirked over his shoulder as he returned to the stove. Though she took care to keep her hands out of reach of the heat, he kept an eye on her just in case. “You seem rather clingy this evening, my dear. Any particular reason?”

“Do I need a reason to show you affection?” she asked, peeking up at him.

He chuckled again. “I suppose not. I was just curious.” He finished adding the last of the ingredients to the pot and closed the lid to let it simmer for a while. Then, moving away from the heat, he turned in her arms so his back was to the counter. His arms slid securely around her shoulders as she nuzzled into his chest.

“You’ve been so busy lately it seems. With all the new contracts and that important new client, I feel like I’ve hardly seen you get the chance to relax a little,” Sam admitted, peeking up at him through her lashes.

A sweet smile spread across Charles’ lips. He gently brushed her bangs aside and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. “I’ll be honest, I was a little worried that I might have been neglecting you,” he admitted, letting his forehead rest against hers.

She nudged his nose reassuringly with her own. “Of course not. I know you’re a busy man. I just don’t want for you to get too stressed out is all. We both know you tend to overwork yourself when you get stressed.” She giggled softly when he averted his eyes and flushed slightly at her playful jab. She took the opportunity to kiss his cheek. “Don’t be afraid to take a break every now and then. You know I’m always here if you ever want to snuggle.”

He smirked a little at that. Pulling her closer, he buried his nose into the crook of her neck. “I may just have to take you up on that offer, my dear. After all, no one snuggles quite as well as you.”

Sam squealed gleefully as his lips and nose tickled the sensitive spot on her neck. “Charles, that tickles!” she laughed.

He only laughed as he continued to pepper her neck and cheek with sweet kisses. When he finally stopped his relentless attack, he tilted her head up and pressed a tender, loving kiss to her lips.

Sam melted into his touch. Her toes curled in delight and warm fuzzies filled her with a light, floaty feeling. Every kiss they shared felt like the first, and it was a feeling she would never tire of, no matter how many times it happened.

When they finally broke for air, he spoke in a soft, sweet voice. “Rwy'n dy garu di, fy Anwyl. Diolch i chi am ofalu amdanaf bob amser.*”

Despite her Welsh still being a little shaky, she’d heard the first sentence often enough from his lips to have its meaning memorized. “Rwy'n dy garu di, hefyd, Charles,**” she whispered back. The second sentence was a little trickier, but she caught a “thank you” and was able to context clue the rest of the way. She laughed softly. “Guess my Welsh still needs a little work.”

He chuckled, pressing another encouraging kiss to the tip of her nose. “You’ll get there, my love. You’ve made excellent progress so far.”

“Diolch am fy helpu bob amser.***”

“Dwi wastad yma i helpu, fy nghariad.****”

After dinner, the two decided to cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie. Though neither really paid much attention to it. They were just content to spend the evening in each other's arms. It was so worth the slightly stiff necks they woke up to the next morning~

**Author's Note:**

> * I love you, my dear. Thank you for always looking after me.  
> ** I love you, too, Charles.  
> *** Thank you for always helping me.  
> **** I’m always here to help, my love.


End file.
